


there's always tomorrow (just give me one more day)

by nanakomatsus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, minhyun is emotionally constipated (kind of), seongwoo is once again an oblivious dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakomatsus/pseuds/nanakomatsus
Summary: soulmate AU where you have a compass tattooed onto you and it leads you to where your soulmate should be and it vanishes when you realize your feelings for each other





	there's always tomorrow (just give me one more day)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s only the first week back in school and I already wanna kms lol so here’s some onghwang to relieve stress >.< (and it's another high school au bc yall rlly liked plan b) soundtrack: every cute kpop/ anime confession song ever

 

_L O S E R !_

 

 _Again, huh,_ he scoffs to himself, fiddling with the ice cream stick between his fingers.

 

He’s alone on the roof again. The weather is nice. The echoes of Jisung’s _‘Rehearsal is beginning in ten minutes, places everyone!’_ are dull and faded behind the closed doors of the stairwell.

 

_Tomorrow._

 

Tomorrow they will graduate and leave this place behind. No more skipping classes to go play soccer. No more Dance Club meetings. No more dumb pranks on Jaehwan.

 

He rolls up the sleeve of his shirt. The arrow tattooed onto his forearm continues its usual indecisive spinning, going from its North to West to South to North again, unyieldingly confusing.

 

Seongwoo sighs and closes his eyes, leaning backwards onto the metal railings, tilting his head back to face up to the sky.

 

 _What a fucking lie,_ he thinks as he rolls his sleeve back down over the compass engraved on his skin.

 

A breeze washes over him, wind chimes from the nearby houses twinkling and twinkling-

 

The door bursts open.

 

Seongwoo lets out a pathetic yelp as he loses his balance and flails about, trying to grab at the railings before falling onto the concrete floor. He sits up, rubbing his back with a groan.

 

“You alright there?” Comes a vaguely familiar voice. A head comes into view followed by an outstretched hand.

 

A tall man stands before him, lips curved into an amused smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. His dark hair is parted fifty-fifty and if it were anyone else, Seongwoo would be rolling around, laughing at the ridiculous haircut but he can’t because -well- because it’s Hwang Minhyun.

 

Hwang Minhyun with the soft, sculpted face and dorky laugh. The one that gets the second-most chocolates on Valentine’s (behind that sneaky vixen, Choi Minki, who gets chocolates from literally _everyone_ on campus -and who also happens to be in a clique with _this_ one).

 

Besides the usual school gossip he hears and the rare sightings of said man in the hallways during lunch, Seongwoo doesn’t really know much about him. They’ve never talked, never shared a class, heck, Hwang Minhyun probably doesn’t even know his _name._

 

“I’m fine,” Seongwoo mutters but continues to stay on the floor, folding his knees up, making himself comfortable.

 

“What are you doing up here?” Minhyun asks breezily, setting his book bag down with a sad thud. The other man raises an eyebrow at him, seriously?

 

“I could ask the same of you. You’re not here to drag me to rehearsal, are you?” He says skeptically. The taller man lets out a breathy laugh and something in Seongwoo flutters lightly.

 

“Oh, no. Of course not,” he pauses to replace Seongwoo’s spot on the railings.

 

“Then what? You skipping?”

 

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

“Huh. And I’m the lucky one who gets to elope with the Almighty Emperor Hwang?”

 

Minhyun leans back, holding onto the railings and smirks at Seongwoo.

 

“I guess you are.”

 

“I’m honoured.” Seongwoo finally gets up, dusting himself off and joins the other. They stand, two strangers on a roof, looking out at their small town as the spring breeze passes by with the sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

 

“Just wanted to try it once before we graduate,” Minhyun murmurs, bending down to rest his chin on his arms.

 

_Ah._

 

“Well, there is this movie I’ve been wanting to watch…” Seongwoo begins and he doesn’t even know why he wants to invite this guy along (or if Minhyun’s even willing to join him) but there’s an itch somewhere that he feels will only be gone if he takes this chance.

 

“It’s this zombie crapfest thing. I don’t mind using my last student discount-”

 

“Sure.” Minhyun’s looking at him now, eyes fiercely determined (for what -he doesn’t know, but Seongwoo likes his eyes, they’re pretty in this light, in any light, actually). Seongwoo gulps and nods.

 

“Alright. Let’s go then.”

 

And he hops off their perch and grabs his bag off the ground, sprinting down the stairs, hoping hoping hoping Minhyun gets the idea and-

 

He hears loud, rushed footsteps and a laugh behind him as Hwang Minhyun chases him down three floors.

 

 

 

“Do you even know who I am?” Seongwoo asks as they sit in the hall, waiting for the movie to start. Minhyun crunches his popcorn loudly.

 

“Ong Seongwoo, Class 3-A. Why wouldn’t I?” He says rather distractedly. Seongwoo nods.

 

“And what about me?” Minhyun asks back. The lights begin to dim.

 

“Hwang Minhyun, Class 3-D. Who wouldn’t?”

 

The hall goes black. A scream tears through the loudspeakers.

 

Somehow, even through mostly dark basement scenes with intense gore and earsplitting shrieks, Minhyun stays impassive, never once flinching.

 

(Seongwoo just happens to catch a few glances of the other boy, through handfuls of buttered popcorn, he’s _not_ staring, oh no he’s not. It’s the glow of red from the screen reflecting off Minhyun’s skin. It’s like a damn mirror- no, Seongwoo did not miss-aim his food into his mouth because he was staring.)

 _Maybe this was a bad idea after all,_ Seongwoo thinks to himself as he sinks deeper into his seat, trying to block out the sounds of crunching bones under the noise of his own chewing.

 

He lets out a yelp when he feels a hand on his lap.

 

“Fuck-”

 

“You’re being loud,” Minhyun says, obviously trying to keep his own laughter in. Seongwoo ignores him, and continues chewing ( _softer,_ this time) and sinking into his cushioned chair.

 

By the time the movie’s over, Seongwoo’s entire torso is hanging off the edge of the seat, empty bucket placed over his head as he chants to himself. _(This was a bad idea, zombies aren’t real, this is all an illusion-)_

 

“Seongwoo? The movie’s over.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Just give me a moment.”

 

They’re the last ones left in the hall. A vacuum roars to life somewhere in the back. Minhyun settles himself back in his own seat, pulling out his phone. Beside him, Seongwoo lets out a shaky breath, hands entwined on his stomach like a corpse.

 

“You done?”

 

“Yeah. Much better now-”

 

_C L I C K !_

 

There is a flash of a camera. Seongwoo’s red paper bucket falls off his head to reveal camera shoved in his face with a grinning Minhyun behind it.

 

“C’mon let’s go,” the taller says, clapping him on the back and getting up.

 

“Where?”

 

“Just bought tickets to the theme park. But I’ll need you to pay me back later, though.”

 

The smell of butter will forever linger in Seongwoo’s nostrils.

 

 

 

“So what do you think about it?” Seongwoo asks later.

 

“What do I think about what?” Minhyun questions, puzzled. Seongwoo shrugs (though it isn’t much of a shrug because of the heavy metal and plastic being lowered against his upper body).

 

“The compass. ‘Soulmates’ and that shit,” he says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world ( _it should be,_ Seongwoo thinks, lowering his inverted comma fingers). Minhyun stares at him bewildered.

 

“You’re asking me that? At a time like this?” He says incredulously.

 

To Seongwoo, it seems like a perfect time to ask such questions. This setting where they’re sitting beside each other, being strapped in to make sure they don’t fall to their deaths while some girl has already started screaming although the ride hasn’t even moved an inch. Yeah. Seems appropriate.

 

“So? Do you believe-”

 

He is interrupted by the loud whirring of mechanics as the train begins to pull away from the platform, beginning its ascend to the first drop in the ride.

 

They reach the top in a matter of seconds and Seongwoo regrets keeping their animal ears on (fox ears for Minhyun and Mickey Mouse ears for himself). There’s no more time to think when the train begins its sudden, accelerated descend that leaves Seongwoo’s stomach basically hanging in the air behind them.

 

Beside him, Minhyun lets out a hoot.

 

“I DO!” He shouts as they speed down at whiplash speed.

 

 

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah, I do. Why? Don’t you?”

 

Seongwoo shrugs, taking a sip of his strawberry yogurt shake. The parade’s about to start. The theme park’s all lit up even at this time of the day. It’s been a few rides since Seongwoo first asked the question.

 

“I just don’t understand why this thing has to determine who we fall in love with. Seems unnatural to me,” he begins, vaguely motioning to his forearm.

 

Minhyun hums, taking a look around at the twinkling lights.

 

“Well, I read that whoever we end up with isn’t actually predetermined,” he responds calmly, lips quirking into a small smile. Seongwoo raises an eyebrow.

 

“Oh yeah? But isn’t that how it works?”

 

Minhyun shakes his head, smile never wavering.

 

“I’d like to think that what I read is true. That the person we fall in love with is our soulmate. Not that our soulmate is the person we fall in love with.”

 

Seongwoo takes a noisy slurp of his drink, eyebrows knitting together.

 

“So the compass does what, then? Motivate you to go out there and look for The One?”

 

(Cue inverted comma fingers once more, _Seongwoo you’re gonna have to quit this habit,_ he hisses to himself inwardly.)

 

It’s Minhyun’s turn to shrug.

 

“’Guess I’m not the only romantic around here.”

 

“I disagree but fine, whatever. Maybe I am,” he mutters bitterly but can’t seem to stop lingering on the other boy’s words.

 

Then, a distant, steady drum beat interrupts his thoughts and the entire brass band comes in a moment later, trumpets and tubas blaring through the cool air.

 

That seems to help part the clouds in his mind -if only for a moment- as he watches Minhyun’s eyes light up like a little kid’s and he laughs in delight in those famous single-syllables so many before Seongwoo have fallen for before.

 

(Maybe he’s become one of them, but he hasn’t realised it yet.)

 

 

 

“Stars are out,” Seongwoo says nonchalantly, walking with his hands in his pocket.

 

They’re still a long way away from home. Somehow, they find themselves walking towards the beach rather than heading back to town.

 

After spending their last few remaining cents on ice cream, they settle down on a divider overlooking the dark void as the wind whips through their hair and the waves crash upon the sand.

 

“Do you have any plans for later?“ Minhyun asks, taking small licks from his cone.

 

“What? For later tonight?“ Seongwoo asks dumbly, earning a small chuckle and shake of the head from the other boy.

 

“For the future, dummy. What are you going to do after graduation?“

 

Seongwoo pauses from his mini ice-feast. He blinks. _Yeah. What am I going to do?_

 

He gives a half-hearted shrug.

 

“No idea. What about you?“ He shifts the question, resuming to devour his own cone of milky strawberry goodness. When an answer doesn’t come, he looks up and finds Minhyun staring out into the nothingness beyond them, expression distant.

 

“I’m leaving. For Japan,“ he says a few moments later. His voice is completely devoid of all its previous lightness replaced by hollow sound instead. There is a pause.

 

And there’s just something about the night, the waves and wind around them, that seeps into the silence. Seongwoo hates it.

 

“Sounds nice. When are you leaving?“

 

That seems to snap the taller out of his thoughts. He gives Seongwoo a strange little smile before turning away to check on his watch.

 

“I’m gonna be missing dinner. Gotta run. I’ll see you around?“ Minhyun begins an there’s an unsettling rush in his voice. Seongwoo frowns and grabs a hold of his wrist as he begins to rise from his seat.

 

“Let’s walk back together. We’re going the same way anyway.“

 

For a brief moment, Minhyun hesitates, as if about to decline the offer but then, his expression softens and he nods.

 

“Sure.“

 

 

 

The streetlights are comforting.

 

“This is me,“ Minhyun says as they come to a stop at a pleasant-looking corner house. A cherry blossom tree blooms, drooping over the fence. The whole street seems to be lined with them. The pathways are dotted with the white and pink petals.

 

“It’s nice,“ Seongwoo remarks, trying to fill up the awkward air.

 

“I had fun today.“

 

“Me too.“

 

 “I’ll see you around, then,“ Seongwoo says with a small smile, beginning to back away. Minhyun nods, eyes curving but not enough. Seongwoo raises a hand in goodbye before turning away.

 

_No, this isn’t right._

 

He pauses two steps later. There is a twitch in his arm followed by an itch. A breeze passes by him.

 

_Ah, fuck it, we’re graduating tomorrow._

 

And he turns on his heel.

 

“Minhyun!“

 

“Seongwoo!“

 

Their voices overlap each other’s and there’s a pause after that as both teens stand still, eyes locked and hearts about to burst out of their chests.

 

“You first!“ They cry out in unison. _Oh god, this is a bad idea-_

 

“You first,“ Minhyun repeats, voice unsure yet firm. Seongwoo’s about to tell him _no_ when he finds himself uttering the complete opposite.

 

“Okay,“ he takes a deep breath.  

 

“Mind if I do something ridiculous?“ He asks, taking a step forward. It’s that one step that gives him courage to push on. So push on he does.

 

“Something that only-“ Another step.

 

“-a romantic would do?“ And then he’s standing right in front of the taller boy. Minhyun’s eyes are gold under the yellow glow of the streetlamp directly above them.

 

Before the other can respond, strong, firm arms are embracing him and pulling him closer.

 

Seongwoo smells of strawberries and sea salt and butter.

 

Minhyun’s eyes flutter close as he takes in the warmth, the warmth of a person he’s known for three years but has only talked to for a day. It’s familiar. It’s the most natural feeling in the world. And he’s about to bring his arms up to-

 

“You wanted to say something?“ Seongwoo’s voice comes out muted against his shoulder. Minhyun freezes.

 

A breeze passes by them, the petals rustling softly against the ground in a kaleidoscope of the colours of spring.

 

Slowly, he lowers his own hands and bites his lip before shaking his head with a small, sad smile he makes sure the other can’t see.

 

“Nothing. It’s not important anymore.“

 

And they stand there for a while.

 

Minhyun eventually presses his cheek further against Seongwoo’s blazer, trying to absorb as much warmth as he can, wanting so much to wrap his arms around him and stay like this forever-

 

-but he doesn’t.

 

So he ignores the itch on his forearm and lets Seongwoo hold him.

 

 

 

The ceremony is a blur. But Seongwoo loves every second of it.

 

It’s the singing, it’s the cheering, it’s the picture-taking, it’s the tears and it’s the arms around shoulders and laughing-

 

They see each other only once during the whole ceremony.

 

They were brought outside for a surprise prepared by the juniors and so they stood there in the courtyard, looking up around them for something to happen.

 

Suddenly, two huge banners roll down from the top floor classroom windows along with a burst of confetti.

 

_GOOD LUCK IN THE FUTURE!_

_WE WILL CHEER YOU ON!_

 

Seongwoo is laughing and hooting, hands cupped around his mouth as he beams at all his classmates. And out of the corner of his eye, he sees Minhyun staring up at the banners with an unreadable expression. There is confetti in his hair and it’s the sun and he’s glowing.

 

The world seems to slow down for them.

 

Minhyun blinks and slowly turns his head to meet Seongwoo’s eyes-

 

The rush of loud music and Ha Sungwoon scream-sobbing and just the rush of adrenaline in the other guys breaks the moment as they’re shoved around in a celebratory dance. They lose each other in the crowd.

 

 

 

Later, when the ceremony has officially ended and they’re all being dismissed, Seongwoo weaves through the crowd of classmates, parents and teachers, looking for Minhyun.

 

He greets a few people and takes some last few pictures but his mind is too preoccupied with finding the hazel-haired boy-

 

“Dan!” he calls out, tapping his best friend on the back and embracing him tightly.

 

“This is the end, isn’t it? We had a good run, don’t you think?” Daniel says into his shoulder. Seongwoo lets the human teddy bear cling to him, even taking the effort to bear his friend’s weight.

 

“Don’t you start crying on me, Kang. We’re still gonna meet up and screw Jaehwan over once in a while, aren’t we?” Seongwoo jokes. Daniel’s body shakes as he chuckles.

 

“I won’t be the one crying. Emperor Hwang sends his regards,” the friend says, voice low. Seongwoo frowns and pulls away, confused.

 

“What do you mean? You talked to him?” Seongwoo asks. Daniel stares at him, worry and panic in his eyes.

 

“Did he not tell you?”

 

“Tell me what.”

 

Daniel doesn’t answer, instead his eyes turn sad and pitying. Seongwoo huffs in frustration.

 

“Where is he? I’m gonna talk some sense into that guy-”

 

“He’s gone, Seongwoo. Left right after the banner drop,” his friend responds lowly.

 

And Seongwoo- Seongwoo just stands there as the pieces begin to fall into place.

 

_(I need to tell you something.)_

 

And he turns on his heel and runs, ignoring the surprised yelps from the people around him and ignores Daniel trying to chase after him.

 

And he’s running harder than he’s ever run in his life, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his blazer.

 

He pulls his sleeve up and glances at his skin.

 

The arrow on his arm is trembling, pointing Southwest.

 

He hails a cab and jumps in, breathing heavily, eyes never leaving the compass emblazoned on himself.

 

_(Your soulmate is the person you fall in love with.)_

 

His eyes sting. _Stupid, stupid._

 

As soon as the car comes to a stop, he leaps out, throwing a wad of cash behind him, and sprints into the airport.

 

Then, he finds himself in the counter hall and there are so many people. The constant ringing of the PA system is hurting his head. He takes a deep breath. It’s hopeless. Why didn’t that idiot tell him? How the hell is he supposed to find-

 

“Seongwoo?”

 

It’s like a ray of sun through the clouds. Like a light bulb bursting into smithereens.

 

He turns to the source of that voice like honey.

 

And there, is Hwang Minhyun still in his uniform with luggage bags at his side, looking at him in total shock, fox-like eyes widening and cheeks flushing.

 

“What the hell are you doing-”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, you idiot?!” Seongwoo cries out. Minhyun blinks, opening and closing his mouth like a koi fish.

 

“I was going to, but you-”

 

“You could’ve just said something, Christ! ‘It’s not important’ my _ass!”_ Seongwoo seethes, stepping forward.

 

“Calm down-”

 

“I just ran out of school and paid for a cab to get here, don’t you dare tell me to calm down, Hwang Minhyun. I’ve known you for literally less than 24 hours! I don’t even know why I’m here-”

 

And then it happens.

 

Minhyun grabs hims by the wrist and yanks him towards himself before getting a hold of his collar and smashing their lips together. Right there.

 

And it’s the best thing that has ever happened to Ong Seongwoo in his life, hands down. But he doesn’t know what to do with his hands so, instinctively they’re slightly extended, fists opening and closing rhythmically.

 

They pull apart, gasping for air, staring at each other.

 

Then, Seongwoo, eyes wide and lips red and all, lifts his right arm and pulls down his sleeve. Minhyun does the same.

 

Slowly, they watch each other’s compasses fade from their skin.

 

“I told you they were real, you idiot,” Minhyun says, but anyone with ears could tell that he didn’t even believe himself right up until that moment. Seongwoo nods slowly.

 

Then he breaks into a smile. The widest smile he’s ever smiled in his life and Minhyun’s eyes turn into crescents.

 

“I guess that makes us both romantics then, huh?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> -inspired by ikon’s airplane mv and yamamori mika’s sugars manga  
> -prompt from [here](http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas)  
> -fun fact: the compass direction on seongwoo's arm represents minhyun's direction in the official nu'est compass logo!


End file.
